Pirate Love
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma is engaged to the Dark One's Son and she's not happy about it, until she's kidnapped by our favorite pirate and finds herself slowly falling in love with him as they go on an adventure. But is Killian holding something back from Emma of why she was taken?
1. Masquerade Ball

Pirate Love

No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma is engaged to the Dark One's Son and she's not happy about it, until she's kidnapped by our favorite pirate and finds herself slowly falling in love with him as they go on an adventure. But is Killian holding something back from Emma of why she has taken.

Chapter 1 Masquerade Ball

I gasped as the maid tightened the laces of the corset.

"Let me breathe." I said.

"Sorry princess, but you won't be able to fit in the dress if it wasn't that tight." The maid said. I hated being a princess at times. I wanted adventure, to be out at sea or through the forest. My brother, Peter, was the heir to the thrown. I was not needed, but yet my parents had an arranged marriage to the Dark One's son, Baelfire.  
I wanted to find True Love like my parents did. Their love was famous throughout the kingdom and my brother and I were the children of True Love.

"Thanks anyways." I said. I was helped into the ball gown that I was growning. I rather be in pants and blouse with my riding boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighs. There was no getting out of this life. Unknown to me. A ship that just pulled into port near our kingdom will change my fate as I took the mask that the maid hands it to me.

Killian's Prove.

"So there is a ball honoring the engagement of the Princess." I said, sitting at my desk. A woman stood there.

"Yes. I want you to kidnap the Princess and hold her until I give you further notice." Regina said.

"And what do I get in return if I follow your orders." I said.

"What you want most. The location of the Dark One and your hand back." Regina said.

"You got a deal." I said. A knock on the door came and Regina disappeared as Smee entered.

"We are docked, Captain." Smee said. I stood up.

"Your in charge, Mr. Smee, until I get back tonight and I will have a guest with me and be ready to take off as soon as I get back with her." I said.

"Yes. Captain." Smee said, and he leaves. I get ready for the night at the ball and found the mast that I wanted and I put on my fake hand so that no one would reconize me with the Hook.

Emma's Prove at the ball. I groaned after dancing with Neal also known as Baelfire and then every man that wanted one last dance before I got married. I saw Rumplestilskin talking to my parents and Neal was flirting with other girls. My feet was screaming in the heals I was in. Mom wouldn't be happy and I took off my heels.  
I sighed in relief.

"Care for a dance, Princess." A unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes." I said, taking hig gloved hand and he leads me out to the dance floor.

"You look very beautiful lass." The man said.

"I don't reconize you. Are you new? What's your name?" I ask.

"I go by Killian Jones, Princess." Killian said.

"Just call me Emma." I said.

"Alright, Emma." Killian said, as he swung me around the dance floor.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask.

"I'm a sailer." Killian said. I raised an eyebrow and continued to dance with him. I saw my brother dancing with my mother. He wanted a dance with me and I promised him I would. The song ended and Killian took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you for the dance Emma." Killian said. He disappeared into the crowd. I went and grabbed Peter into a dance.

Killian's prove. I watched her dance with a young boy.

"That would be Peter, her brother." Regina said, appearing with a mask.

"Why not have me take the heir?" I said.

"Because Emma is daddy's little girl and I want to make him suffer." Regina said. I give a nod as I watced her hug her brother and disappear. I watch her head outside.

"Time to get to work." Regina said. I sighed and disappeared to follow Emma outside and see her heading to the gardens. No one noticed that she disappeared.

Emma's prove. It was getting stuffy in the ballroom and I need some air. I sat down on a bench to relax my sore feet. I suddenly feel a presence behind me. Before I could turn, I get hit in the back of the head and the world turned black.

Killian's prove. I scooped her up as she feel unconsious and headed to my ship. Smee raised an eyebrow when I boarded the ship with her.

"You got the princess, but Captain?" Smee said.

"No questions and get this ship sailing now." I said, heading towards the Captain's quarters to put her on my bed. I set her down. She was very beautiful. I sigh. I hope she wasn't a pain in my ass with having her.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter should be interesting. 


	2. Not So Happy Princess

Chapter 2 Not So Happy Princess

Emma's prove. I woke up in a strange bed. The room seemed to be rocking and I heard yelling and a familiar voice. I got up and saw some pants and a blouse with a coat waiting for me along with boots. They looked pirate. I frowned. I wasn't at home. I knew that already. I was happy that the Captain or whoever had the decency to put some clothes out and they looked like woman clothes out so I wasn't running around in this stupid dress. I changed and pulled on the boots. I caught myself in the mirror and saw that the clothes fit well and they looked well on me. I came out and everyone turned and stopped. There was a silence. I think if a pin dropped you would have heard of it.

"Who's the captain and where can I find him?" I ask.

"He's up at the Helm, Princess." A man with a red hat on top of his head said.

"Thank you, um." I said, not knowing his name.

"Mr. Smee. But you can call me Smee, Princess." Smee said.

"Its Emma." I said. Smee smiled.

"Smee. Bring the princess up here." A very familiar voice came from the helm.

"Killian?" I whispered. Smee led me up to the helm and I saw the familiar blue eyes that danced with me.

"Killian?" I asked.

"Here its Captain, but everyone knows me by something else." Killian said. I saw the hook on his hand and my eyes widen.

"Captain Hook. You can't be serious." I said.

"Yep its me, darling." Hook said. I come up to him and slap him hard. I heard gasps from the crew and a chuckle from Killian.

"Explain why I am kidnapped from my parents." I said, angry.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, princess. Now." Killian said, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"HEY. Put me down." I scream, kicking and punching.

"You gonna be staying with us for awhile and I'm going to put you to work. You see. Our cook needs some help with cooking and you would be perfect and if you don't know how to cook. He'll show you. You are very fiesty. I like woman like that but in bed." Hook said, heading below deck. I let out an angry cry and beat his back with my fist. He kicked open a door and a man looked up from a stove.

"I got your help. But you might have to keep an eye on her. She's a fiesty one and wants to leave." Hook said, setting me down and I ran to attack him and he grabs me.

"Let me go." I said.

"Like I said your not going anywhere princess and I should say, you look more beautiful in those pirate costumes then you did in that ball gown. I think you were born to be a pirate." Hook said, then he pushed me back in the room and slammed the door. I ran to it and found it locked.

"You must be very important if he locked the door. Come I'll show you what you need to do, Princess." The cook said. I sighed and turned to go help the cook.

Killian's prove.

"Damn. That girl can kick." I growl as I come up the steps. Smee came over.

"A woman is here for you, Captain said. I head up to the helm and saw that Regina stood waiting for me.

"Having issues with the Princess already." Regina smirked.

"She's a fiesty one." I said.

"Good. Now keep her here till I say otherwise. Do whatever you want with her, but don't loose her." Regina said, as she disappeared into a puff of smoke. I sigh.

"Yeah. This is gonna be fun." I said.

AN: There you go with chapter 2. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. Bloody Pirate

Chapter 3 Bloody Pirate

Emma's Prove. I was getting the hang of cooking. Came close to burning the kitchen down, but we were able to stop it without calling the Captain. I fall in the seat after we got the crews meals for the day ready.

"Relax, Princess. You deserved it." The cook said.

"I think I got the hang of it now." I said. The door opened and Hook stepped in.

"How did she do?" Hook asked.

"Good Captain. She might make a good Cook in the future with more training. If the princess wouldn't mind." The cook said.

"Of course." I said.

"Well grab a plate of food and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping, Darling." Hook said.

"Will you knock it off with calling me darling." I said.

"Alright, princess." Hook said. I sigh. There was no winning with him. I can see that already. I grabbed a plate of food and followed Kilian upstairs and into what looked like the captain's quarters and I was right.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I usually don't get off the helm till late at night." Hook said.

"You don't..." I began but he silenced me.

"For you Princess. You deserve the bed more then the floor. Now eat and don't cause to much of a mess. Your welcome to the books on those shelves to entertain. I think you would be more comfortable here then with the other men." Hook said. I knew he was right. He was a good man. Even with the the stories I heard from my parents. He has changed and I wonder why. I decided not to pry and find out when he's ready to tell me as he goes to leave. I sat down at the table and ate the food. It was good.  
Looks like I'll be a good cook after all. I finished and returned the plate to the cook, who dismissed me and I headed back to the cabin. I curled up on the bed with one of the books.

Killian's prove. It was dark and late when I got back into the cabin. Emma was fast asleep with light on and a book on her chest. I smiled lightly as I go over and take the book and mark her spot and set it on the table. I pulled the blanket over her and she curled up.

"Night Princess." I said and went to get a blanket and pillow for the floor.

The next morning. Emma's Prove.

I woke up to a cannon fire. I sat up to see Killian pulling on his boots.

"Stay here." Killian said.

"I know how to sword fight." I said, about to get off the bed, but got pushed back, gently.

"I know, Princess since your father was a well swordsman and a knight. Its just for your protection please, darling." Hook said. I look at him and saw the worry and concern in his eyes. I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

"Thanks, love." Hook said, before running out. I heard shouting and swords clanging together. I jump when the door was kicked in and a man stood in the doorway.

"So the captain has a whore. Good." The man said, with an evil smirk as he jumps on me and pushes me on the bed. I screamed and he put a hand over my mouth. I started fighting him, but he was too strong. Suddenly blood splatted my face and I look to see a hook coming out of the shoulder.

"I say to let the lass go." Hook growled.

"But she's your whore." The man said. I slid away from him.

"She is not a whore. She is a most welcomed guest on this ship. So I suggest you get your crew and leave." Hook growled. The man ran. Hook pulled me to him and whipped the blood from my face with a rag.

"I heard your scream that's why I came when I did. You alright?" Hook asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said. Our faces were inches apart and he leaned forward and kissed me. I was caught by surprise but kissed him back. Suddenly he pushed me away.  
I groaned.

"You don't deserva a man like me. I'm sorry." Hook said. He got up, went to the door, and slammed it shut when he left. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe what he just did.

Killian's prove. She didn't deserve me. She deserved a prince or whoever she was marrying. I was a pirate. Princess's don't marry pirates. Regina wanted her and I couldn't fall in love. I punched the mast. This was going to be difficult.

Snow's prove. I stood pacing the floor of my chambers. Emma has been missing for two days and no word.

"Your highnesses." The guards said, coming in.

"Yes?" Charming and I said, turning.

"She was seen boarding a ship called the Jolly Rodger in the arms of the pirate." The guard said.

"Hook." I said.

"Thank you. We'll find her." Charming said. The guards bowed out and left.

"I got a feeling Regina is involved somehow." I said.

"Same here love. We'll get her back. I promise." Charming said, kissing me. I hoped he was right.

AN: There you go. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. Catfights and Confessions

Chapter 4 Cat Fights and Confessions

Its been a week since the kiss and Hook has been avoiding me since that day. He wouldn't look at me when we were in the same room or on the deck. Even at night he would come in when I was asleep and then leave before I woke up in the morning. I was getting fustrated that he was ignoring me. I sighed in fustration as I stood cooking as the cook left to deliver the captain his food.

"Bloody Pirate." I mumble silently to myself as I finish and grab myself a plate. I head to the Captain's quarters and ate in silence. I finished in time to hear the shout of land. I pulled my boots back on and hurried out onto the deck. I headed to the front and looked out to see land, but I knew it wasn't my kingdom. I sighed sadly. I missed my family, but being on this ship was enjoyable.

"You gonna come along to shore with us, Princess." Hook said, coming up behind me.

"Well now you'll talk." I said.

"Well I kind of figured that you want to step on land after being on this ship for so long." Hook said. I give a nod.

"Smee. When we go ashore. You are to find clothes for the Princess. Like pants, blouses, and some dresses not ball gowns." Hook called to Smee.

"Yes, Captain." Smee said. They came to a dock and Hook took Emma's arm and led her down the dock.

"You don't trust me. Do you?" I ask.

"No love I don't. Your staying in my eyesight." Hook said. I groaned. Yeah. This is going to be a long day. I found myself entering a Taveran with Hook and some of his men.

"Really?" I ask. Hook pulled me close and our faces inches apart.

"Really, love. Go have fun, but don't try and cause to much attention to yourself and keep in my sight." Hook said. I gave him the death glare for not trying to kiss me,  
which I wanted him to do. He lets me go and goes to the bar. I sigh and go and sit at a table. I saw some girls hitting off with the men. Taveran Wenches. I heard of them from my father's men. I shook my head. I get up and walk by. One of the girls I hit, on accident, by the shoulder.

"Watch where your going whore." The girl said. I turned on her.

"Look who's talking." I said.

"What did you say?" The girl said. I came up to her face.

"I said. Look who's talking, slut." I said. I got punched and I tackled the girl and we were rolling on the ground, punching and kicking each other. A crowd joined us cheering us on. I saw some of the crew members from Hook's ship.

Killian's prove.

"Captain you better get over to the fight. Your princess just got into a fight with a wench." One of my crew members said. I groaned and headed over to the crowd. I saw Emma underneath a girl, trying to fend the girl off and got a good punch in. She was slightly bleeding from the corner of her mouth and had a bruised check. The girl looked ten times worse then Emma. I pushed my way through the crowd and grab the girl and threw her off. Emma looked up at me with surprised look in her eyes.

"I say back off." I said, turning on the girl. The girl saw the Hook and backed off. I picked up Emma and threw her over my shoulder and headed back to the ship.

Emma's prove. I sighed as I hung over Hook's shoulder again. I smiled at the bruises I left on that girl. My mom may have raised me as princess, but my father taught me to not throw the first punch but always throw the last one and I did when Hook threw her off me.

"You really don't have to throw me over your shoulder, Hook." I said, resting an elbow on his back and the hand on my check.

"It wouldn't be piraty of me if I didn't, princess." Hook said, as we enter the Chaptain's quarters. He set me on the bed and went and grabbed a wash rag for my face.  
He came back and washed the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"What happened that you got into a fight with her?" Hook asked.

"She told me to watch where I was going and called me a whore. I think she thoguht I was like her and I said Look who's talking and called her a slut and she threw the first punch." I said.

"That a girl. Your father taught you well." Hook said. I looked up and our faces were inches apart. I leaned forward, but he pulled away.

"Emma. We can't." Hook said.

"I love you, Killian." I said. I caught him by surprise.

"But..." I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I never wanted an aranged marriage. When you kissed me the first time. I felt something. I want true love and I feel something when I'm with you. I love you, Killian.  
Please give us a chance." I said. Killian searched my eyes and nodded. He pulled me up against him and next thing I know. Our clothes were on the floor and then our bodies became intertwined as we became one.

Killian's prove. A few hours later. I laid on my back on my bed with Emma sleeping on my chest. I pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. I didn't care what Regina wanted to do with Emma. I loved her and I wasn't gonna let Regina get what she wanted.

Regina's prove. I stood watching them through the mirror. I smirked evily. My plan was going into motion. I was gonna let the two lovebirds have some fun before I come and get Emma myself.

AN: There you go. Next chapter will be up sooner or later. Hope you liked.


	5. Revalalations

Chapter 5 Revelations

Its been a few weeks since we confessed. I couldn't be happier. I woke up this morning and reached for Killan. I found his side of the bed empty. I sat up and looked around the room and found him already up. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I slipped into a red dress that Smee got me at our last stop. It was low cut and showed my cleavage. I think Smee knew something like this was going to happen. I checked myself out and was surprised that I liked the dress. I knew my mom would hate it if she saw it on me. I came out of the Captain's quarters and got looks from the crew. I raised an eyebrow and they got back to work, fast.

"Up here, love." Killian called. I picked up the dress a bit and went up the stairs.

"Morning, Killian. Bed felt lonely without you." I said, coming over, seeing him eying me as he does.

"Beautiful love. Should wear that more often." Killian said.

"Not if my mom sees me in it. She'll have it burned or thrown away." I said. Killian grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Then I'll make sure she doesn't see you in that dress. I don't think that I want you gone." Killian said.

"I don't want to leave." I said.

"Good." Killian said. I laid my head on Killian's shoulder as he steered the ship. He had his hook arm wrapped around me, but not enough to hurt me. I wrapped my arms around him. That night. We laid intertwined in each others arms. I ran a finger up his chest.

"What's on your mind love?" Killian asked, running his hand down my back.

"Were you ever in love?" I ask.

"Yes. She was a married woman I met over 200 years ago. She was married to a man you know as Rumplestilskin." Killian said.

"My supposed fince's dad?" I ask.

"Baelfire's dad. Yes. I met her at a bar that she worked at and she fell in love with me for the stories I told her of my adventures. She came to me asking me to take her away, because she wasn't happy with her husband and I did. He came after me and her. He took my hand and then right in front of me. He took her heart out of her chest and crushed it. She died in arms." Killian said.

"Oh Killian. I'm so sorry." I said, hugging him close.

"I never loved anyone until I laid eyes on you." Killian said. I nod and suddenly my body tensed. Killian took my face and made me look at him.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked.

"What if he does it to me what he does to you if I refuse to marry his son? I can't loose you Killian. I would not survive." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Emma. Emma. Calm down. I will protect you and I promise you that you will never loose me and I will fight to get you back." Killian said.

"I'll hold you to that promise Pirate." I said. Killian smiled and kissed me, which I returned. We curled up to each other and fell asleep. The next day. I stepped out onto the deck with Killian right behind me. I was dressed in pirate atire.

"Gents. We are getting close to land. We will stay there for a few days before heading out." Killian said. The crew cheered. Killian pulled me up towards the helm. I sat on the edge and watched the waves.

"Want to stear the ship love?" Killian asked.

"Yes." I said. I come up to the wheel and I took the wheel. Killian stayed behind me with his hands on my hips. I groan as I feel another sickness that I have been feeling for a few days now.

"I think you should go see our ship doctor." Killian suggested, coming over after coming over after I finished.

"I agree there." I said. I kissed Killian and head down to talk to the doctor. Ten minutes later. I sat there in shock after finding out the news.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure. You have the signs of pregnancy and I'm sure your a few weeks along. Congrats." The doctor said. I left and leaned against the wall. I rest a hand on my stomach and smiled. I was carrying Killian's baby. I was happy. I head up to deck and towards the Helm.

"Killian I got some..." I come to a stop as Hook turned with hurt and saddness on his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Hello Emma." A voice said. I turned and saw the enemy of my parents standing there.

"Regina." I said. Regina smirked

AN: Cliff hanger. Sorry guys. :) 


	6. The Truth and Being Held

Chapter 6 The Truth and Being Held

"Regina." I said. Guards surrounded people on the ship and one grabbed my arms and I struggles against his hold. Killian turned on Regina.

"You got her now take her and leave." Killian said. My eyes widen and there were gasps around the crew. It felt like my heart was about to break and Regina smirked.

"Killian?" I ask.

"He never loved you. He only was playing with you." Regina said.

"Killian. It can't be true. Please. Tell me." I said, tears slid down my checks, not wanting to believe it was true.

"It is." Killian said. I pulled myself free and came up to him. His eyes held no emotion. I swung my hand back and slapped him hard.

"I loved you. Now you broke my heart." I said.

"Grab her." Regina said. Guards grabbed me.

"Captain?" Smee asked.

"Not now Smee." Hook said. Tears fell down my checks.

"Here's the payment." Regina said, tossing a bag that I knew held coins.

"Thank you. Now get off my ship." Hook said. Regina disappeared and the guards followed along with me.

Killian's prove. It broke my heart seeing Emma in tears. I had no choice to lie.

"You do as I say and I won't kill her in front of you." Regina had said.

"Captain. That was wrong. We know you loved her." Smee said.

"I had no choice Smee. Emma would have died in my arms if I didn't lie to her." I said, tears falling down my checks. Smee nodded.

"Where are we headed now?" Smee asked, as I headed up to the wheel and jerk it to the left hard.

"We're going to Regina's castle and getting my girl back. I just hope she'll forgive me." I said.

"I think she will. She truely loves you." Smee said.

"I hope your right there." I said.

Emma's prove. I was thrown into a dark cell and the door was locked. I grabbed the bars as Regina came up to the cell.

"What do you want from me?" I said.

"Your parents. I'm sending a guard over there with a letter." Regina said.

"You turned my love against me and now your going to take my parents away." I said.

"Of course." Regina said, then she disappeared. I let out a groan. Tears still slipped down my checks. I went and laid on the bed. I let out a sigh and knew I had to protect the unborn child I was carrying. I closed my eyes and used my magic to surround the baby and the rest to shield me. I rest my hand on my stomach. Killian didn't even know he was going to be a dad. I had a feeling Regina made him by a threat. I will forgive him especially if he comes for me and I had a feeling he would come.

Snow's prove.

"Your majesty. You have a letter." The guard said, running in. I took the note and read it. I dropped the letter.

"Snow. What is it?" Charming asked.

"Regina has, Emma." I said. I saw anger flare in my husbands eyes.

"She will pay." Charming said.

AN: Next chapter will be the rescue. Hope you liked. 


	7. Saving the Princess and Reunited

Chapter 7 Saving the Princess and Reunited

Its been a few days and I was feeling weak. I wasn't getting fed or getting water. I felt a few tears slip down my check. I was hoping to see Killian one last time but I wasn't sure. I wasn't giving up hope quite yet. I heard the guards running. I turn my head wondering what was going on. I used my magic to check on the baby to make sure I haven't lost him or her and I could tell I haven't. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Intruder in the dungeons." One of the guards yelled. I opened my eyes.

"Killian. You did come for me." I whispered.

Killian's prove.

"Captain. I hightly suggest you not going in by yourself." Smee said.

"To much of a crowd will draw to much attention." I said, putting my sword in it sheth and added some daggers.

"Just be careful Captain. Any orders?" Smee said.

"If I'm not back with the Princess in a hour. Come after me." I said. I took the long boat and headed to shore and went into the prison after killing a couple of the guards. I grabbed a set of keys. I ran down the all, looking through the cages looking for Emma.

"Come on love. Where are you?" I ask as I run.

"Intruder in the dungeons." A guard yelled. I stuck my hook right through a man and grabbed the other one and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is Princess Emma?" I growl.

"Down there." The guard said. I killed him and went down to where he pointed. I arrived and saw her laying on the bed.

"Emma." I said, opening the door and running in.

"Killian. You came for me. I knew you would." Emma said. I picked her up bridal style.

"I'll always find you, love." I said. Emma gave a weak laugh.

"Your sounding like my mom and dad." Emma said.

"And I will." I said. I ran with Emma in my arms. A field came and stopped us and we fell. Emma slid on her back out of my reach.

"Emma." I said.

"Killian." Emma said, getting up, but something stopped her. I got up and was hit by a forcefield. A light clicking came and we looked to see Regina.

"You shouldn't have come now your love has to suffer." Regina said and she stuck her hand right through Emma's chest, grabbing her heart.

"NO!" I yelled. Regina tried pulling the heart, but it didn't come out. Emma smirked.

"What? Why won't it come out?" Regina asked.

"I'm a product of true love Regina. I got powers." Emma said. A sudden wave a magic hit Regina and sent her flying into the nearest wall. Emma started falling and I caught her before she could hurt herself. She was out cold. I hurried to the ship.

"Smee get this ship sailing and I need the doctor now." I said, heading to my quarters. The doctor kicked me out of my own damn room from all the pacing that I was doing on the ship.

"God Damnit." I said, kicking the wall, worried about my Emma. The doctor came out shutting the door.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Weak, but with food and water she will be fine along with the baby." The doctor said.

"Baby?" I ask.

"You didn't know. Sorry. She's over a month along and her magic protected the baby more then herself. She'll live along with your child." The doctor said. He left me in silence. I remembered back when Regina came that she had come up smiling and saying she had something to tell me until she saw Regina. She was going to tell me then that she was carrying my child. I smiled.

Emma's prove. I woke up to a hand on my stomach.

"I guess the doctor accidently told you." I said, looking up at Killian.

"He did. I'm sorry. Regina threatened to kill you if I didn't do but I think that you would have survived if I refused the way you blasted her when I freed you." Killian said with a smile. I grinned and relaxed back against our pillows.

"Lay with me." I said.

"Hold on." Killian said, going over to his desk. I shifted to turn on my side to watch him. He came back and got down on one knee. A ring with a diamond on it sat in his hand.

"Killian?" I ask.

"Will you marry me? Be a family with me and stay on this sea with me for the rest of our lives." Killian asked.

"Yes." I said. He slipped the ring on and we kissed. He laid down and I curled to his side.

"Your happy about having a baby with me?" I ask.

"Of course. I love you Emma, and I don't care what your parents say. I'll fight to have you at my side." Killian said.

"I love you too and I know you would." I said.

"Get some sleep love. You need it. Your safe now." Killian said, kissing my forehead. I fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

AN: Next chapter will be the wedding. Hope you liked. 


	8. United in Marriage

Chapter 8 United in Marriage.

I looked at the booths of clothes for a perfect dress. I frown lightly. Killian was at the taveran and Smee was with me to keep an eye on me. It was a few days after Killian rescued me from Regina and it took me a day of resting to gain my stregnth. We had decided to get married at the next land we stopped at.

"I'm sure you will find something, princess." Smee said.

"I want to look perfect for today." I said.

"Princess, the captain will love you in anything you wear." Smee said.

"I know." I said. Smee smiled and turned to look for something. I shifted through the clothes. I found a really pretty white dress that was form fitting and low cut but not to low. I smiled. This was the one. I paid for the dress. Smee smiled when he saw it.

"He will love it. Let's get to the church." Smee said, taking my arm gently and leading me to the church. It was going to be only the crew and the priest to see us get married. I stood in the room after slipping into the dress. I was struggling with the back.

"Princess. You ready?" Smee asked. I had asked him to walk me down with my dad not being there.

"I need help with the back. Could you possibly?" I ask.

"Of course." Smee said. He helped lace up the back.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. He handed me a boquet of daises and I took it willenly. We head to the door.

"He didn't run did he?" I ask.

"No princess he didn't." Smee said. The doors opened and my eyes went forward. He was standing there facing the door where I was standing. His eyes lit up at the sight of me. He was dressed in his best pirate atire. Smee led me down the aisle towards the love of my life. we came to a stop and Smee handed my hand to Hook and sat down on my side. Hook smiled at me.

"You look beautiful, love." Killian said.

"You look handsome." I said. It was a short ceremony with only us saying I dos.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Killian pulled me into a dip and kissed me deeply. Everyone cheered. Killian scooped me up bridal style and carried me out of the church. That night on the ship. I stood waiting for my husband, who was talking to his men before they went out to the town to drink and sleep to give us privacy. I stood in the dress I wore tonight. I heard the door opened and then arms slip around my waist.

"Ready for our wedding night, love?" Killian asked.

"Of course." I said. He unlaced the back of my dress and it slipped to the floor. We laid on our bed and our bodies became one. We laid with our arms and legs wrapped around each other. Killian ran his good hand down my back and rested it on my stomach where our baby was growing.

"I hope its a girl." Killian said.

"You want a daddy's girl don't you." I said with a smile.

"Yes and I hope she is as beautiful as her mother, but I don't care if I get a boy or a girl as long as he or she is healthy and you too." Killian said.

"Same here." I said.

"Get some sleep love. You look like your going to pass out." Killian said, leaning down and kissing me. I fell asleep, nestled in his arms.

The next day. Killian's prove. I woke up with Emma still curled up to me. I smiled. In 300 years of after loosing a woman I loved and then be alone for so long. I was now happy with my true love, married with a baby on the way and nothing will stand in my way. Emma was stirring.

"Morning love." I said, kissing her nose.

"Mmm. Morning." Emma said. The door slams open and I push Emma behind me.

"Smee. You better have a good explanation why you interupted a newly weds time together." I said. Smee held his red hat nervously.

"There's a woman on board and she's demanding to see the Princess." Smee said.

"Tell her we'll be out in a minute." I said. Emma and I quickly get dressed. We came out to see a woman with a red cape with my mens swords being pointed right at her.

"Red?" Emma said.

"Hello Emma." Red said.

AN: There you go. Had to bring one of Snow's friends into the picture. Reviews are much appreciated. :) 


	9. The Decision to Stay

Chapter 9 The Decision to Stay

"She boarded the ship without permission demanding the Princess." One of the crew said.

"Kill her." Killian said.

"Stand down." I ordered. All the men turn on me.

"But..." Another crew member said.

"I'm the captain's wife. I suggest you stand down or I'll make you walk the plank." I said. The men put down their swords.

"Emma." Killian said.

"She's my godmother and my mom's best friend. The only one that understood me when I didn't want to marry the Dark One's son. Please Killian." I said.

"Alright love." Killian said. I run to Red and we hugged. "Your mom didn't send me and neither did your father. I wanted to make sure my Goddaughter was alright and I see that your married to the Captain Hook. Your father will not be happy about this." Red said. I led her into the Captain's quarters. Killian came over.

"I want some privacy with my Goddaughter. If that is alright. I promise I won't take her off this ship unless she asks me too." Red said

"Alright. Yell for me if you need anything love." Killian said.

"Thanks Killian." I said. We entered and Red and I sat on the bed.

"Your parents miss you dearly and got worried when Regina sent word she had you. How did you get out?" Red asked.

"Killian saved me. He came close to loosing me, because Regina tried to take out my heart, but she couldn't." I said.

"Because of your powers." Red said.

"Red. I don't want to go back. My parents have an heir to the thrown and I don't want to leave Killian. I know dad will kill him when he finds out and I don't trust what the Dark One would do with him. I'm pregnant." I said.

"His child. He didn't rape you did he and make you marry him?" Red said.

"NO! He waited till after we confessed and we just got married yesterday. I did wish you and my parents were there, but I was happy. I really am." I said.

"I'm happy that you followed your heart and that your happy. But you should one of these days head home." Red said.

"I will after the baby is born. I think that might calm my parents down." I said.

"We'll wait and see. I'm sure your father will want to give Hook a good punch." Red said. We both laughed.

"He's already been slapped by me twice." I said.

"You are your father's daughter. I'll inform your mother I saw you and that your happy and don't want to go home." Red said. I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said. Killian stood waiting for us. He was shocked when Red hugged him.

"You take care of her or I'll rip you in shreads if you hurt my Goddaughter." Red said.

"I promise I won't." Killian gulped. I hugged him.

"And make sure nothing happens to her and the unborn daughter. I am going to spoil her, Emma." Red said.

"I know you would. Take care, Red." I said. Red disappeared.

"So your staying?" Killian asked as he led me up to the wheel.

"Unless you wanted me gone. I'm not going unless you shoo me away." I said.

"Bloody hell no." Killian said, pulling me against him.

"Good. Because I want to be with you." I said.

"Good." Killian said. I smiled up at him and he leans down and kisses me. I returned it. I had a feeling that we would see my father and he would fight to get me away from Killian.

AN: Two more chapters before Daddy Charming comes for her. Its not going to be pretty. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers. I thought I was doing Hook wrong when I started, but I guess I'm doing it right. :) 


	10. The Storm

Chapter 10 The Storm

I rolled over and reached for Killian. I found his spot empty and cold. I sat up and saw a flash of lightning. Its been a few days since I saw Red and I married Killian.  
I threw off the sheets and pulled my pants on. They still fit luckily with me being pregnant. I buttoned my blouse after I pulled on my boots and grab my jacket. I come on the deck and got hit by a down pour. Waves were crashing on the deck. My hair was soaked. The crew was running around. I grab the wall and head towards the stairs to the helm.

"EMMA! Get back." Killian yelled as I came up the stairs. He reached out his hook hand and pulled me in front of him in between him and the wheel.

"I woke up and you were gone." I said, wrapping my arms around him and burrying my face in his chest as a wave crashes down.

"I didn't want you out here in this weather, love. I don't want to loos you or our unborn child." Killian said, keeping both hands on the wheel.

"And you have to come out here and make me think I will loose you." I said.

"Sorry love, but my crew needs me." Killian said, taking the moment to kiss my forehead. Another wave hits and I grip onto his shirt tightly. My hair was clinging to my face. Killian turned the wheel hard.

"Smee, take over. I'm getting her back to the cabin." Killian said. Killian let go of the wheel as soon as Smee grabbed it.

"Come love. Careful." Killian said, pulling me towards the stairs and helping me down them because they were slippery.

"Wave." Smee yelled. Killian didn't have time to grab me and I was swept overboard. I kicked hard to the surface. I breathed and saw a wave. I dived under. Dad taught me how to swim. I felt strong arms wrap around me and we broke the surface.

"Killian?" I ask.

"Yes love." Killian said, grabbing the rope that was wrapped around him and his men pulled us on board. Killian picked me up bridal style and carried me into the captain quarters.

"Thank you." I said as Killian helped me out of my wet clothes. He wrapped me in a quilt.

"I will always save you, my love." Killian said, pushing hair out of my face. He leaned down and we kissed. He rested a hand on my stomach that was already starting to get a bump.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you and our baby. Get some sleep. Its more hours till morning and you looked tired." Killian said. I nodded and got into my night clothes. I laid down.

"Don't be out there to long." I said.

"Try and get some sleep love. I'll be in when the storm is over. My crew won't leave me out in the ocean if I get thrown overboard." Killian said.

"I'll make them walk the plank if they don't." I said.

"Get some sleep love and I'll be back." Killian said. I watched him leave. I heard yelling and stuff and fell asleep to the rocking of the boat.

Killian's prove. In a few hours the storm stopped finally. I sighed.

"We are way off course captain. Thanks to the storm." Smee said.

"Thanks Smee. I'm going to get some sleep with my wife. I promised her I would join her as soon as I get done." I said.

"Go captain. I'll stay at the wheel the rest of the night until one of the men relieve me." Smee said.

"Thank you." I said. I head down the stairs and head to my quarters. I found Emma curled up, sleeping. I got out of my wet clothes into some other and got on the other side of my wife. I pulled her against me.

"Killian?" Emma asked turning. Her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here love. Storm is over. Sleep now." I said, kissing her head. She snuggled closer to me and fell asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Emma's prove. The next morning. I woke up to a hand resting on my stomach. I rolled over and met blue eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." Killian said.

"Morning, handsome." I said. Killian leaned over to kiss but a sudden knock on the door came.

"WHAT? This better be good or I'll make you walk the plank. Since I can't enjoy a morning with my wife." Killian yelled.

"Captain there's a ship heading straight towards us." Smee said.

"Shit." Killian said, getting up. I followed and we both got dressed. Killian cupped my check.

"I love you." Killian said.

"I love you too." I said. We kissed and headed out. We head up to the helm and to the edge. I saw white sails and stepped back as Killian and Smee talked and looked.

"Its white sails. I don't think its pirate." Smee said.

"I don't think so. Love. What's wrong?" Killian said, seeing me. I was probably pale.

"Its my father." I said.

"Shit." Hook said.

AN: And I leave you hanging. Sorry. :) 


	11. Daddy Charming Comes

Chapter 11 Daddy Charming Comes.

"Get below." Killian said, grabbing me. I touch his face.

"I'm not leaving you to face my father." I said. He nodded and pulled me against him.

"Whatever you decide to go with him to save me. I'll understand, but I'll come after you." Killian said.

"I know you will. Just don't keep me and our unborn child waiting." I said, putting his hand on my bump. He smiled and nodded. A cannon exploded and he moved me out of the way of a cannonball. Killian turned and I had my hand resting on his back. Men started boarding and getting into fights with the crew.

"Stay with me." Killian said as Smee ran to help.

"You know I will." I said, seeing my father join his men. Killian steps in front of me, standing near the steps.

"Well. Well. Look what the storm dragged in." Killian said.

"Give me my daughter back, Hook." Charming said, storming up the steps and coming to a stop in front of Killian.

"What makes you think she would want to leave this ship. She wants adventure and true love." Killian said. Charming swung back and punched Hook in the jaw and nose.

"STOP!" I cry out. I run in front of my father and the man I loved. He was holding his jaw and a trinkle of blood came from the corner of his mouth.

"Emma get out of the way." Charming said.

"No father. I will not let you kill my true love or the father of my unborn child." I said.

"Your pregnant. You must have been raped by this bastard." Charming said. Smee and I had to grab Killian from lunging at my father.

"I didn't rape her, Charming. It was after we confessed our feelings did she allow me to. I didn't force her like you think I did." Killian said, through gritted teeth.  
I wrapped my arms around Killian and I felt him relax in my arms.

"But he's a pirate." Charming said.

"And a bloody good one." Killian said, through gritted teeth. Charming glared at him.

"You are coming home now." Charming said.

"No father." I said.

"Then watch your love die." Charming said, he attacked and I felt Smee pull me out of the way. Charming and Killian got into a fight, but it got in a fist fight when the swords were lost.

"STOP. I'll go home, just let him live." I said, tears in my eyes as Killian kept getting punched. Charming stopped. I turned to Smee. I hugged him. I hurried over to Killian and helped him stand up.

"Emma. Get to the ship now." Charming said.

"Can't you let me say goodbye to the love of my life and husband since your going to force me to marry the Dark One's son which I don't want." I snapped. Charming backed off. Killian took my face in his hands.

"I will come for you. Give me a few days. I promise." Killian said.

"I'll hold you up to that promise." I said. Charming grabbed me in the middle of the kiss. I saw Baelfire approach as charming stood on the edge with me.

"Baelfire no." I yelled, seeing him pull out a gun and aimed it at Killian. Charming grabbed me around the waiste and swung me over. I heard a shot and I screamed. I felt Charming grab me as I try to get back. I saw Baelfire swing back over with a smirk. I ran up to him and smacked him hard.

"You bastard. You killed him." I said. Baelfire grabbed my arms and squeezed.

"Now he can't have you anymore or see the bastard child that you carry." Baelfire said. Tears stung my eyes and I kneed him hard where it hurt. He let me go and I turned.

"Emma." Charming said.

"Don't Emma me. He killed the man that was my true love. I thought you and mom understood it since you two are, but I guess you two don't want me happy since your forcing me to marry this jerk. I want to be alone." I said. I run to my quarters on the ship. I fell on the bed and grabbed the pillow and cried.

Smee's prove. I watched the ship sail away and ran over to Hook, who was struggling to his feet.

"Damnit. I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him." Hook said, almost falling, but I caught him.

"Easy captain. Your hurt." I said.

"I don't care. Get this ship to Emma's kingdom. I will not leave her with that man that tried killing me and her witnessing it." Hook growled. I yelled for the doctor.

"Emma would not want you injured and weak to rescue her. Now get in the quarters. I'll get this ship to the kingdom. Now go." I said. Hook sighed and followed the doctor with the help of two of our men to the captain's quarters.

Emma's prove. I walked into the castle. Snow ran to me.

"Emma your alright. And your dressed in this atire. What's wrong?" Snow said. Red came over.

"Baelfire killed Hook mom." I said.

"Good he deserved it after kidnnapping you." Snow said. I caught Red's eyes and saw the sadnness for me.

"No its not mom. I loved him. He was my true love and he's the father of my unborn child. I won't forgive any of you. He protected me when needed and he saved my life from drowning. You should be thankful to him for rescuing me from Regina. Now leave me alone." I snaped. I ran up the stairs towards my quarters.

Snow's prove. Her words hit me as she ran towards her room.

"I'll go be with her." Red said. I turned on Charming with anger.

"You made her watch as her true love was murdered by the man we wanted her to marry." I said.

"I didn't know he was going to do it." Charming said.

"She's heartbroken. I would be too if it happened to you. I don't think she'll be the same. Let's hope she doesn't loose our grandchild in the grief." I said, storming off to be alone, leaving Charming in shock. I heard my daughter's cries as I opened the door and see her in Red's arms. Red gave me the look that Emma wanted to be alone but only have her Godmother. I closed the door. We really needed a miracle.

AN: Sorry its sad. And yes I made Hook stubborn when he was injured. Hope you liked. 


	12. He's Alive

Chapter 12 He's Alive.

Its been a few days since I got home. I sat on my balcony watching the guards walk around and mom and dad sitting talking. I lay my hand on my stomach. It was growing and I was running around in pants that were suitable for princesses. I felt more tears slip down my checks. I got off the balcony and headed into my room. I curled up in a ball. I missed him and refused to leave my room but let Red in with food and for friendship.

Snow's prove. I hated seeing my daugther in so much pain. I had Doc check on her and the baby and the wonderful news was that she hadn't lost the baby. It was the only thing keeping her alive Red had told me.

"I hate seeing our daughter that hurt. You shouldn't have let Baelfire come with." I said.

"I regret it now. She truely loves him." Charming said. I nodded.

"We only did it to save the kingdom. I think Hook would protect her from Regina no matter what." I said.

"I think your right there. He will. He defended his honor when I claim he raped her. I hope he survived or something. Emma deserves him." Charming said. Unknown to them an unknown presence was listening and plotting.

Killian's prove. I stood by the wheel, with my shirt open. The bandage where I was shot was recently changed so I can get Emma.

"We are here, Captian." Smee said.

"I want you to come with me Smee. No one else." I said. We got off the ship and headed towards the castle.

"What's the best way?" Smee asked.

"The servent entrance." I said. We went to the back to the servents entrence and entered. We slipped through the servents to head up the stairs to the castle. I head down the hallway. I knew Emma told me about the room and where it was.

"You sure we're going the right way." Smee asked.

"Emma told me." I said. Smee nodded. I came to the door and opened the door. I saw Emma with her back to me.

"Emma." I breathed.

Emma's prove. I heard the door open and thought it was my mom or Red.

"Emma." a familiar voice said. I turned fast. I felt tears of joy come to my eyes. Killian stood there with Smee. I saw the bandage. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. I cried into his chest.

"I'll just stand outside." Smee said.

"There's a hidden stairway for servents. Please stay there." I said, through tears as Killian scooped me up as I pointed where it is. Smee found it and disappeared. The door opened and Red peaked her head in. Killian turned at the sound of the door.

"Checking on Emma. She's been crying these past few days. I'll let you two be." Red said, smiling. She disappeared. Killian laid me on the bed. He tried to move to the other side of the bed, but I clung to him. He rolled over pulling me on top of him, flinching as he does so.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't see you and dad was pulling me so I didn't have to see. Baelfire got a slap and a kick where it hurts for doing that." I whimpered.  
Killian held me close.

"I moved in time, but it hit my shoulder. Missing major organs. I missed you at night. Not feeling you next to me or with our child growing inside you." Killian said.

"Mom and dad had the doctor check on me to make sure I didn't miscarry. I'm still carrying your child. It was the only thing keeping me alive with you dead or suppose to be dead." I said. Killian kissed my forehead.

"Let's get you out of here. Mr. Smee." Killian called, helping me up. Smee came out.

"Time to go Captain?" Smee asked.

"Yes it is. Grab what you want to take with you love." Killian said. I grabbed books and clothes to take with and threw them in a bag. Killian took my hand as he opened the door.

"All clear. Smee. Stay behind Emma." Killian said. We head down and reach the enterence hall.

"Going somewhere Dearies." A voice said. My body tenses. Killian pulled out his sword.

"Rumplestilskin." Killian said, growling as he does so.

"Still up to your old ways." Rumple said.

"I've changed." I said

"I can tell. Your sleeping with a Princess that I'm sure will jump in be with any guy she sees." Rumple said, smirking evily. He was trying to piss off Hook, which worked.

"Killian no." I yell as Hook lunged at Rumple. He was gone before he got the sword through him.

"Tisk Tisk. You should know by now Hook. Now I'm going to let your lovely wife feel like what it is to loose a loved one." Rumple said. He stuck his hand through Hooks chest.

"NO!" I cry out as Hook's heart was pulled out. Hook fell and I caught him. Rumple stood holding the heart.

"Killian stay with me. Please." I said.

"I'm sorry love." Killian said, touching my face. I burried my face in his hair and he cries out in pain when Rumple squeezes.

"Now your wife what will feel like to loose her true love. My son should have killed you when he did." Rumple said. A gunshot rang out and hit Rumple's shoulder. I turn and see my father standng there with a gun and sword in his hand.

"Don't lay a hand on my daughter's husband." CHarming said.

"Daddy." I said, holding Killian as mom and Red showed up.

AN: Got to leave you hanging. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I got Rumplestilskin right. Sorry if I didn't. 


	13. Shocked, but Happy

Chapter 13 Shocked, but Happy.

"You really want to point that gun when I'm holding Hook's heart, dearie." Rumple said, squeezing it more. I heard Killian's screams of pain. Tears fell down my checks.  
Arms grabbed me and pulled me away.

"NO." I cry out.

"Emma!" Killian, Charming, Snow, and Red yell. I felt a blade to my throat.

"I suggest you listen to my father or I kill Emma and her bastard child." Baelfire said.

"Unborn child and I will ram my sword through you if your damn father didn't hold my heart." Killian said, through gritted teeth. Our eyes met. I had tears in my eyes.  
I watch Charming still struggling to what was happening. I saw Smee disappear. I lowered my eyes.

"Put down the weapons and they will live and I'll release your precious daughter." Baelfire said.

"Daddy. No." I cry as Charming dropped the weapons. Baelfire let me go and I hurry over to Killian, who was sitting up as Rumple let go of his heart, but still held it in his hand. I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face in his chest as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"What do you want Rumple?" Snow asked.

"I want our children to still marry and the filthy pirate in exile." Rumple said.

"No." Killian said, holding me close to him.

"How will you survive against the Evil Queen." Baelfire said.

"I protected her and saved her when she was on my ship. I don't think you did any of that Baelfire. And I saved her from Regina. Even Regina can't pull out her heart because she's the product of true love. So she is safe along with the kingdom because I'll make sure of it." Killian said. I heard mom gasp. I looked and saw her with her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"That is not the right answer. Watch Hook as another loved one of yours dies." Baelfire said, pulling out the gun and pointing it at me. A shot rang out and I flinch,  
but not pain came. I looked up at Killian, but he was looking at Baelfire who was laying on the ground. Smee was holding a gun. Charming grabbed Rumple and Red got Killian's heart out of his hand.

"Here." Red said, handing me the heart. I put it in Killian's chest. He smiled and kissed me.

"No one hurts Emma or Hook." Smee said.

"Thanks Smee." Killian said, as I help him stand up. The guards took Rumple and Baelfire to the dungeons.

"Stay for supper Killian. You earned our trust and my blessing to be with my daughter. But if you hurt her. I'll put my sword right through your chest." Charming said.

"Yes sir." Killian said. I pulled his face down and we kissed.

That night. I came into the dining hall with my arm through Killians.

"Emma." Peter said, running over and we hugged.

"Peter this is Killian also you would know him as Hook. He's my husband." I said.

"Nice. I'm Peter. Emma's brother. Welcome to the family." Peter said. Killian smiled. We all sat down to eat. Peter was asking Killian lots and lot of questions on his adventures.

"So what do you two plan to do?" Charming asked. I looked at Killian, who nodded.

"Father. I don't want to stay here and be a Princess. My heart belongs out at sea now with Killian. You have Peter to run the Kingdom. Please father. I'll come back to visit and drag Killian to balls." I said. I saw my parents look at each other. My mother nodded.

"Alright. You may, but soon as the baby is born. Come home so we can meet our new grandbaby." Charming said. I got out of my seat and hugged my father.

"Thank you, daddy." I said.

"Your welcome." Charming said. That night. I stood on the balcony over looking the gardens what would be my last night in my bedroom. I felt arms wrap around me and rest on my stomach.

"You happy, love?" Killian asked.

"I was so terrified that I was going to loose you, but having you here. I am happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you on your ship." I said.

"I can't wait either, love." Killian said, leaning down and we kiss. We go lay in my bed, curled up together and fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Three more chapters to go. Hope you liked. :) 


	14. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 14 Goodbye for Now.

I run around my room making sure I had everything. I heard a chuckle. I turn and see Killian leaning against the doorframe.

"For a girl that is expecting. You move fast." Killian said. I give him my stern look.

"I just want to make sure I have everything. I am so leaving the ballgowns and dresses." I said, eying my dresses. I felt arms slip around me and a kiss laid on my neck.

"Calm down love. We'll be back before you know it. I want to sail the seas with you." Killian said. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that I fell in love with.

"I know love. I'm ready to go." I said. Killian picked up the bag, wrapped his arm around me, and we head down the hall to the enterence hall. Charming and Snow along with my brother.

"You both can ride in the carriage to the docks." Charming said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Your considered a prince now that your married to our daughter." Snow said. Killian nodded. He helped me into the carriage.

"Mom. Before they leave. Can Killian show me around his ship?" Peter asked.

"If its alright with Killian." Snow said.

"Its fine." Killian said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Would you take me sailing with you one of these days or years?" Peter asked.

"Of course. One day when your parents don't mind." Killian said. Peter smiled. I curled close to him. He held me to him. He nuzzled my top of the head and we sat talking with my parents and brother as we head to the ship. Charming and Killian got out, followed by Peter. Charming held his hand for Snow and she steps out. Killian held his out for me and helped me out. Peter grabbed Killian and pulled him to the ship.

"He's eager." I said.

"He's full of adventure." Snow said.

"He is." Charming said as we stepped on board. All the crew members stopped and bowed respectfully. Snow and Charming nodded. I stood talking with my parents. Killian came back.

"What did you think?" I ask.

"I love it. Its an amazing ship." Peter said. I gave hugs and kisses to my family and they got off. Killian pulled me to him.

"Gents. Meet the new pirate and since she's my wife. You follow her orders like you follow mine. Anyone that disobeys. Will walk the plank." Killian said.

"Yes captain." The crew said.

"Now get to work on getting this ship out of here." Killian yelled. Killian took my hand and lead me up to the wheel. I took the wheel with Killian standing right behind me. I got the ship in the direction we were heading.

"So we should come up to names for the baby." Killian whispered.

"I was thinking Liam for if its a boy. After your brother." I said, knowing the story because Killian had told me about him.

"Thanks love. How about Sarah if its a girl. It does mean Princess. It would be perfect with her mother being Royalty." Killian said.

"It is." I said. Killian leaned down and we kissed.

"I'm happy you decided to live at me out at sea. I don't think I could survive a life in the castle. Long as we go to balls once in awhile and to visit. I'm fine with it."  
Killian said.

"Good. I won't survive the balls without you." I said.

"Love. I'm one hell of a dancer and I can't wait to prove it to you." Killian said. I laughed. I couldn't wait for our adventure.

AN: Two more chapters left. Hope you liked. Thank you to all my fans and the reviews I got. They kept me going and I love to write. 


	15. Princess of the Seas

Chapter 15 Princess of the Sea

It was Seven months and I was ready to have the baby out of me. We were docked at a port heading back to my parents kingdom so that we could take our child soon as he or she is born to meet my parents.

"Any day now little one." I said, rubbing my stomach as I laid on the bed. My feet was killing me from standing on the Helm for a few hours. Killian had sent me down to rest. I felt the baby kick my hand and I smiled. I fell asleep listening to my husband talking. I felt arms slide around me and I woke up to a kiss on my stomach and the baby started kicking up a storm.

"Sorry to wake you love." Killian said, rubbing my stomach and the baby calms down.

"I think its a girl because she responds to you." I said.

"I hope so." Killian said. I smile up at him. He laid behind me and put a protective hand on my stomach. We fell asleep. I woke up to a sharp pain. I had been getting slight pains for a few days and this one was not going away. I shook my husband.

"Killian. Killian." I said.

"Five more minutes, Liam." Killian said. I swear the only way to wake him up was with cannonfire or storm.

"HOOK." I yell. He sat up, grabbing for his sword that he keeps near the bed.

"What? Emma. What's wrong?" Killian said, feeling me grab his arm.

"The baby. She's coming." I said, groaning in pain. Killian kissed me and ran to get the ship doctor. I leaned back and tried to breathe. I flinch as a contraction hit me.

"Emma." Killian said, running over as the doctor followed.

"Captain. You should wait outside." The doctor said. Killian gave him the death glare.

"Like bloody hell I won't. I'm staying with her." Killian said.

"Please doctor. I want him here. Can you get Smee too. He's like a second father to me." I said. Killian nodded and left my side to get Smee.

"Your getting close. Try and relax." The doctor said.

"Its hard to with all these contractions." I said, through gritted teeth.

"It can be painful." The doctor said.

"No you think." I said. Killian and Smee entered. Killian grabbed my hand.

"Love. I love you." Killian said.

"Don't touch me and no sex with you for 3 years. You get me pregnant. I'll ram you through with your own sword." I said.

"Love.

"Don't love me. I'm damn serious." I said.

"Pain talking, captain." Smee said, laughing. Killian glared at him and Smee shut up.

"Alright, princess. Time to push." The doctor said. I start pushing.

"Your doing well, love." Killian said.

"Shut up." I said. Killian shut up. Yeah it was going to awhile before we have another little one.

"Your doing good. Push again." The doctor said. One of the candles blew out with my powers as I pushed. I had no control over them with me in labor.

"The head is crowning. One more push and you can rest." The doctor said. I pushed and a baby's cry filled the room. I fell back, exhausted. Middle of the night the baby had to decide to come. Killian kissed my head.

"Its a girl." The doctor said. Killian's eyes widen.

"You got a daughter." I said, tiredly.

"I do and she's as beautiful as her mother." Killian said. The doctor handed our daugther over to me wrapped in a blanket. I cradled her close to me. Blonde fuz was on top of her hair, but it was so light that it looked like she had no hair. Blue eyes like her father's looked up at Killian and me.

"She has your eyes." I said, tears of joy in my eyes.

"And your hair along with your beauty." Killian said, inching to hold his daughter. I handed her over to Killian. He held her close, being careful with his hook.

"What's her name?" Smee asked. I nodded at Killian.

"Sarah. It means Princess. She technically is." Killian said.

"Well we can say your the king of the seas since your now a prince married to a princess and your wife is queen of the seas. Your daughter would be considered a princess of the seas." Smee said. I smiled.

"Yeah he's right." I said.

"Don't tell the other pirates that love. They'll kill me to marry you." Killian said.

"Nah. I'll make sure they won't." I said.

"Can I go show her off to the crew, love?" Killian asked, eager to show off our daughter.

"Go. I'll probably be asleep when you get back." I said.

"Sleep love." Killian said. I laid back as Killian and Smee left to show off. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Killian's prove. Luckily the night was warm when I stepped onto the deck. The crew was sitting around waiting. They stood up when I stepped out.

"Gents. I want you to meet the new Princess of the seas. Sarah Mary Jones." I said. I got claps on my back and congrats. Sarah fell asleep in my arms when people headed down below to sleep. I headed into the Captain's quarters. Emma was fast asleep. I set our daughter into the bassenet that we nailed to the floor to stop it from sliding around with storms. I smiled. I couldn't be a happy father.

Two days later. Emma's prove. I stepped into the castle with Killian, who was holding our daughter. He has been huge help and won't let out of his arms unless he was on deck or I was feeding her. I would join him on deck when she was sleeping. Mom came running.

"The baby is here?" Snow asked, seeing the bundle in Killian's arms.

"Yes mom." I said. Snow snatched Sarah out of Killian's arms.

"Meet your granddaughter. Sarah Mary Jones." Killan said.

"Adorable name for a princess, dearies." A voice said. Killian pulled out his sword and pointed it to Rumple.

"You lay a hand on my wife and daughter and I will kill you, Crocadile." Killian said as I stood next to my mother.

"I came to give you something that you would want and something you might need now that you got a newborn daughter. Consider it a peace offering." Rumple said.

"How did he get out?" I whisper.

"Don't know." Snow said.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"Your hand back." Rumple said. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Do it." Killian said. The hook fell off as dust appeared around it and his hand appeared. I ran to Kilian and we hugged. Rumple disappeared.

"Come. Let's go show your father, his granddaughter and your brother his niece." Snow said. Killian and I smiled. The future was bright already and we couldn't wait to raise our daughter

AN: There you go. Yes Sarah means princess. I don't know from what country. Hope you liked. One more chapter and there will be a surprise. Not gonna tell you what. 


	16. Epilogue: Home Again

Epilogue Home Again

Five Years later. Its been five years since my daughter's birth and she's the joy of our lives. We weren't worried with weapons on the ship till she started crawling and walking. We locked them in a room and kept them on us. We mainly let her crawl around the helm with the steps blocked, but soon as she got older she knew better.  
She's a smart little ducky and had Killian and Charming, when we visited, wrapped around her finger. Killian and I have been talking about another one and been trying but no luck yet. Sarah sleeps in the hammock in the Captain's quarters and the crew keeps a close eye on her and will play with her when she asks. Killian is already talking about training her in sword training.

"Mommy. I see the enchanted forest." Sarah squealed running on the deck and trying to get to the side fast.

"Woah. Slow down there Princess." Killian said, catching his daughter and scooping her up. I came up from below deck already in a dress for meeting my parents.

"But daddy." Sarah said.

"Oh come here." Killian said, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. I came up to them and kissed my husband. My parents were throwing a ball to celebrate our daughters birthday. It was in a few days, but mom wanted us early so Sarah and I can get our dresses tried on.

"I can't believe your parents are throwing a ball." Killian said.

"I get to be spoiled." Sarah said.

"Your already spoiled." I said, with a smile. Her smile matched mine as her blue eyes lit up with excitement. We wouldn't have it any other way with her being spoiled.  
She's well behaved and she has her father's adventure side which scares me at times, but Killian keeps a close eye on her along with Smee, who she calls Grandpa, which brought tears to his eyes when she called him that.

"Its just friends and family?" Killian asked.

"Yes. Your crew is invited." I said.

"Good. I want a dance with Princess Sarah." Smee said.

"Yea." Sarah said, bouncing on Killian's shoulders.

"Ow. Ow." Killian said. His shoulder was injured from a fight with a pirate trying to protect me. I gently took my daughter into my arms. We docked as soon as we reached the dock.

Unknown presence.

He watched as the family's ship was docked.

"It will be time soon." He thought and he took off to start the planning.

Emma's prove. We stepped off the ship and Sarah squirmed to get out of my arms. I set her down and she took off running.

"Sarah." I call out in panic.

"Calm down." Killian said.

"Uncle Peter." Sarah yelled, turning heads. I saw my 14 year old brother standing there waiting. He bent down and scooped her up as he stood in front of the families carriage.

"You've gotten big since I last saw you. Hey Emma. Killian." Peter said. We hugged.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask.

"Getting everything ready for the birthday girl for her first ball instead of being watched by Smee." Peter said.

"I'm excited for it." Sarah said.

"Just for you Princess." Killian said. We got into the carriage. Sarah sat in Killian's lap as Peter asked about our adventures.

"We would be home sooner, but we got attacked by other pirates." I said.

"Oh tell me." Peter said. Killian began

Flashback.

I hurried down the steps with Sarah in my arms. Killian was guarding the door till I got our daughter to safety. I head into the room where the crew slept. I opened the trap door where the storage is. I helped her down.

"Stay there till your father or I come for you." I said. Sarah nodded, holding the doll that her father got her at the last port. I closed the hatch and ran up the stairs. I pulled out my sword and joined the fight. I felt medal on my throat.

"A woman that knows how to fight. I didn't know that Killian had his whores." The pirate said. This was a newer pirates we faced. They didn't know I was the Captain's wife. Anger flashed in my eyes and I attacked at full force.

"For your information, mister. I'm the Captain's wife. Not his whore." I growled. Killian came up behind him and punched him. The man turned and sent his sword at Killian. He moved, but was hit in the shoulder.

"Stand down and I'll let you all live or leave." Killian said.

"Fine." The captain said. He left. Smee and I get Killian into bed.

"Smee go get Sarah." I said, after the doctor stiched Killian up and wrapped his shoulder in a bandage. Smee left and Sarah came running.

"Careful sweetie. Daddy's hurt." I said. Sarah nodded. She was use to it and curled up on at her father's good side.

"I'll take care of the wheel Captain. You should rest." Smee said. I nod and watch my two people I love fall asleep curled up. I joined on on Sarah's other side and curled up to them, falling asleep.

End of flashback.

"You had some fun." Peter said.

"Not like being called a whore, but I deal with it. I'm proud to be the Captain's wife." I said.

"I know." Killian said. We were getting close to the castle. I looked forward to seeing my parents, but I didn't know that there was danger coming.

AN: And that's the last chapter, but the unknown presence hints to a sequel. Not telling you who it is or where it will be at. I'll leave you guessing. Thank you for all your reviews. I hope I'll see you all in the sequel. Keep watching for it. Till next time. 


End file.
